The Lost Daemon
by Lyna Laufeyson
Summary: The Avengers caught Loki but there is one thing that troubles them all. Where is Loki's Daemon? Malizia is gone and nobody knows where she is. The Avengers try and find her whilst Loki trys to prove his innocence . Rated M because I don't know how far this will go. Has Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D characters in.
1. Chapter 1

An Au where everyone has a daemon.

* * *

Steve stood staring at the screen. It showed Loki, the God of mischief. He was pacing in the glass cage that was built for Bruce, in case he needed to let of a bit of steam. Loki paced back and forth, his blue eyes darting around, looking for a way out. But none of that was want made Steve uncomfortable being round the God.

"Tony?" Steve asked hesitantly

"Yeah capsicle." Stark answer with a playful tone.

"Where's his Daemon?" The question caught the attention of Natasha who was sitting nearby.

"Maybe he doesn't have one" Tony said, his barn owl followed him as he tried to hack into S.H.E.I.D's data system.

"No because Thor has Tuono," Steve said smiling and the memory of the beautiful golden eagle. "Thor is Loki's brother so he must have a Daemon" Steve's sesame coloured Akita, Fedeltà, barked in agreement

"Thor did say he was adopted though" Tony continued

"Or maybe," Natasha said walking "he has a smaller Daemon, like Ragno." She said as the Milk Snake slithered down her arm.

"Precisely, we don't all have to be big and flashy." The snake directed his torment towards Ferro, Tony's owl.

On the camera the three avengers and their daemons saw Thor walk into the room with Tuono perched on his shoulder. He said something to Loki that unfortunately they couldn't here. They saw Loki shift slightly uncomfortable with his elder brother standing over him, the next thing that happened surprised the avengers. Suddenly Loki dropped to the floor; he curled into a ball and pressed himself against the glass. Shaking, tears running down his face. Thor quickly tensed and looked as if he wanted to break into the cage and hug him.

* * *

Lighting flashed across the sky and Thunder soon followed. Rain pelted down hitting the windows of the helicarrier, Thor had disappeared from the view of the camera. He soon burst into the room with his eagle followed by Bruce and his Jaguar, Zanmi.

"What have you done with Malizia?" The thunder God boomed.

"Who Thor we don't know who that is?" Natasha said trying to calm him.

"Loki's Daemon, from what I can guess she is a snow leopard." Bruce said cleaning his glasses.

"You think we did something to her? Thor you've got it wrong, we would never take someone's Daemon away from them Thor. We know how much it hurts."Steve said also using a calm tone of voice.

"Why does he think that we've done this?" Tony asked Bruce. The other man sighed but his glasses back on.

"When he fell to the floor he said "They took her Thor, Malizia. They took her." I believe Thor thinks he meant you but he doesn't. I don't know who he means."

"Thor, What does Malizia look like, we could maybe find her." Natasha said rubbing Thor's back.

"It will be harder than you think Lady Natasha, due to Loki's shape shifting ability Mali' has yet to settle, father thinks she never will. But she does tend to stick to four forms; she is usually a Snow leopard, a white Wolf, a Green Snake or a Snow owl." Thor answered.

"Does anyone else think she likes the snow?" Tony muttered, only Steve heard him but it still got an angry glare off him.

"Avengers," They all turned to see Agent Hill walk up to them followed by her great Moose, Lacus. "Fury wants you to gather in the conference room to discuss the prisoner." As she walked off Thor's grip on Mjolnir tightened, but he followed the other Avengers and their Daemons.

* * *

In the conference room Fury sat at the head of the table. At his feet sat a huge lioness. Her name was Gryfder and she was every bit as mean as Fury if not worse.

"What information have we gathered from the prisoner?" He asked impatiently.

"My brother is not a prisoner." Thor shouted as Tuono flew down to the table.

"He is responsible for the deaths of many S.H.E.I.L.D agents; he will pay for what he has done." Gryfder growled at the Thunder God. "Maybe if he gives us the Tesseract we will be more lenient."

"So, I'll repeat the question, what information have you gathered from the prisoner." Tony was sure that Fury but extra emphasis on the word prisoner just to annoy Thor.

"Well his Daemon, Malizia, was taken from him. By whom we don't know." Steve said.

"His behaviour is very off." Bruce said looking at the screen showing Loki. He was again pacing. Angrily striding back and forth, his eyes glowed with impatience.

"What do you mean Banner?" Fury asked standing up.

"Well when we first got him he appeared like he wanted to be here. He was smirking. But as soon as Thor began to interview him, he broke down. He was acting all scared and knows he is back to pacing acting like that moment of weakness never happened. It is almost like he is a different person."Bruce muttered. The avengers carried on watching the pacing God, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. In the end they decided to send Natasha in to talk to him.

* * *

All Malizia could remember was darkness. Darkness and falling. She blinked open her bright green eyes, all she could see was a cage; the bars formed darker shadows over her spotted pelt. Something outside of the corner of the cage caught her eye. A fierce creature stood there, watching her. Its steel grey skin faded into the wall, its strange dull blue eyes staring at her. Malizia growled at the strange creature, she tried to stand but she had not prepared for the weight of the thick heavy chain around her neck. It was loose fitting around her neck but it started to feel uncomfortable pressed against the necklace that she wore. It was a black string with a green stone at the end of it. Loki had given it to her when they were 300 years old. It meant the two could survive being away from each other for a couple of weeks. This usually happened if Malizia went to explore the forest. The stone was enchanted protecting the pair from the unbearable agony of being apart from one another. But in those situations Mali' always knew where Loki was. But where was he now? Was he okay? Was he with these strange creatures? These questions swirled around the Snow Leopards head as she once more drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Loki paced around the glass cage, he hated waiting. But of course that's what you get when you rely on someone else to do your work. Suddenly Loki felt another's presence watching him. He turned to see the famed Black Widow staring at him.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." He smirked

"But you figured I'd come?" She said, showing no emotion.

"After… After whatever tortures Fury can concoct. You would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki smiled remembering how he had taken over the young man's mind with the Tesseract.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" The God of Mischief asked mockingly

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt" Natasha retorted. Ragno hissed silently tightening around Natasha's arm.

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I ah - well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care whom I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call." She stated simply.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"I know, but I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man." Loki laughed

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian. Or I was." She shrugged

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, and I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire. Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis of sentimentality. This is a child's prayer, pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull." The God snapped, hitting his hand against the glass. Natasha turned around, gasping.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Loki spat at the tearful agent.

"You're a monster." She sobbed; Loki felt a wave of satisfaction flood over him.

"You brought the monster." Loki snarled. Agent Romanoff turned around to face the God, completely unfazed by what he had said.

"So, Banner? That's your play." She smirked

"What?" asked the God, who was utterly confused with what had gone on. Natasha turned away from him and spoke into her ear piece.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way, send Thor as well." She began to walk towards the lab but before she left the room she turned back to face him.

"Thank you, for your cooperation." With that she walked out of the room leaving Loki to his thoughts. Well maybe not his own thoughts. He stood there staring at the door when he heard the voice.

"Not long know, Soon she and all of Midgard will be knelt at your feet." It whispered on a hoarse voice. The statement caused Loki to smile. Soon he would be the king of Midgard. Soon he would get what he wanted.

* * *

Conversation from the Avengers.

Please tell me what you think in the reviews. This story will probably have hints of FitzSimmons in because who doesn't love them.

Read and review.

Malizia- Mischief- Italian

Tuono-Thunder-Italian.

Fedelta-Loyalty-Italian

Ragno-Spider-Italian

Lacus-Syrup-Latain

Gryfder-Strenght-Welsh

Zanmi-Friend-Creole

Lyna Laufeyson


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha walked into the lab where Banner, Stark, Rogers and Thor were all standing, waiting. There was a slightly awkward silence in the air due to Fury and his crazy ass Daemon present.

"So, Loki plans to unleash the Hulk?" Fury asked, looking slightly pissed.

"Yes, I manipulated him into telling me his plans. He must plan to unleash the Hulk up here on the helicarrier to do as much damage as possible. I mean think about it. If the carrier goes down only Thor and Stark can escape. Makes it a lot easier to take over the world if most of its Heroes are dead." Natasha said.

"I do not understand his actions." Thor sighed "This is nothing like the Loki I know." He shuck his head slowly. As if to clear away memories.

"What do you mean Point Break?" Tony asked walking over to the God of Thunder.

"Before me and Thor first came to Midgard, when we were banished." Tuono started "Loki was pretty happy and content, I mean sure, him and Malizia got into trouble all of the time. They pulled pranks on pretty much everyone. It was who they were. Loki is the God of Mischief."

"Loki was never into senseless violence, he was the one who talked me out of going out and starting wars with other realms. I was quite naive in my younger years and I always wanted to fight. Loki was smart; he stuck to his studies and used his great knowledge to get me out of some sticky situations." Thor continued "But after my banishment and him finding about his true parentage he suddenly snapped. He tried to destroy Asgard and another realm, Jotunheim, in a couple of days."

"What happened to him after that?" asked Tony, he wished to know what punishment was given to the God that had caused so much damage to the people of Earth.

"Nothing..." Thor started but he was cut off by Natasha.

"Nothing? No wonder he is trying to destroy this realm if nothing happened to him the last time he tried mass destruction. Think of all of those people he would of killed Thor, how did you let him get away with that?" She snapped, his Daemon tightened it hold around her arm in anger.

"You didn't let me finish Lady Romanoff, when I returned to Asgard; I confronted Loki on his actions. He had set the Bifrost on Jotunheim and then he had frozen it. If it had been on there a few moments longer Jotunheim would no longer exist. In order to stop it I had to break the Bifrost and Loki wouldn't let me. In the end it turned into a fight. I managed to overpower him and I put Mjolnir on his chest so he couldn't get up and I broke the bridge." Thor explained to the Avengers and Fury "As I destroyed the bridge it caused an explosion throwing me and Loki over the edge. My father managed to appear and grab me and Loki grabbed onto Gungnir, My father's sceptre. He proceeded to tell Odin that he had done for the Kingdom and for the people. Father said it was wrong and Loki let go of the sceptre and fell into the wormhole that the Bifrost had created. We all mourned for him and forgot his evil deeds as we thought him dead. This is the first time I have seen him since that day. There was no time for him to be punished." Thor sighed "I don't think that he meant to survive."

"Maybe it would of been better if he did" Fury muttered. Thor heard him. His grip on Mjolnir tightened as Tuono hissed.

"Do not speak of my brother in that way!" he growled.

"He is not your brother right, you said he was adopted?" Fury sneered

"He is my brother even if we share no blood; I will not let you hurt him." Thor snapped as Tuono and Gryfder hissed and growled at one another. Tension filled the air and the Chitauri sceptre began to glow bright blue.

"Guys!" Bruce's voice stopped the two men from going any further into their argument.

"What the fuck?" Fury asked taking a closer look at the sceptre.

"I don't know what's going on with it. I've never seen anything like it before. Its alien technology, I work with medicine and radiation not thing like this."

"Screw this; I'm calling in Coulson's team." Fury said pulling out his phone

"What why Coulson?" Tony asked

"His team has two of the best scientists in the whole of S.H.E.I.L.D, if anyone can figure this out its them."

"Who are they?" Natasha asked, uncomfortable about having to share information with people she didn't know or trust.

"The people on the team are; Coulson, obviously," Fury began "Agent Melinda May, Agent Grant Ward, Leo Fitz, engineer, Jemma Simmons, Bio-Chem. And training agent Skye. They are one of my best teams and the only ones I would trust to help us."

* * *

Coulson's team walked of their jet and walked towards the Avengers waiting to be debriefed. Skye, Fitz and Simmons looked around the helicarrier in amazement, looking at all of the computers and staff filling the carrier, followed by their Daemons; Skye had a little fox called Cielo, Simmons had a racoon called Ki and Fitz had a red panda called Yin . Coulson, Ward and May walked straight up to the avengers their Daemons as focused as their partners; Coulson had an Australian Sheepdog called Fuoco, May had a wolverine called Trodaire and Ward had a tiger called Feroce.

"What's going on Sir?" Coulson asked Fury.

"An Asgardian Prince, Loki, came to Earth and stole the Tesseract. He plans to take over and rule our world and he doesn't care who he hurts. He has compromised Agent Barton and Ian Selvig as well as many other people using a sceptre made from a race called the Chitauri." Fitz and Simmons gasped at the mention of Selvig "We currently have Loki in custardy but we need FitzSimmons to analyse the sceptre to see if there is any way to break the hold it has on the people it has taken over" Fury said.

* * *

FitzSimmons, Stark and Banner were all in the lab looking over the sceptre.

"It seems as if the Tesseract and the sceptre are connected. The sceptre is like a key; it opened the Tesseract and let Loki get here in the first place." Tony said

"The sceptre has a type of magic in it." Simmons said as she looked at it closely.

"My guess is that when it comes into contact with a living thing it alters the brain slightly, meaning the person is easy to manipulate and control." Fitz said "But I'm sure that would leave some sort of mark on that person wouldn't it?" he asked. Yin just looked at him and then continued to wrestle with Ki on the floor

"Fury said that when Barton and Selvig were compromised their eyes went blue, kind of the same colour as Loki's" Banner said as Thor walked into the lab.

"Say colour as Loki's what?" The Thunder God asked as Tuono swooped it and almost took out Ferro who was perched on top of the cabinets in the corner.

"Loki's eyes." Tony started "Barton and Selvig's eyes both went blue when they went under the control of the Tesseract."

"But what has that got to do with Loki, his eyes are green." Thor said, looking.

"What are you sure?" Tony asked whilst looking at the screen that showed Loki continuously paced around the glass cell. He zoomed in to get a closer look at his eyes. "They are definitely blue here Thor."

"He most certainly has green eyes; he was famed in Asgard for it. Very few people have dark hair and green eyes in Asgard." Tuono said from the corner

"Well maybe Loki is stuck under the power of the Tesseract." Said Yin as she jumped up onto the work bench, she was shortly followed by Ki.

"We could do some tests on him to see if he is under some kind of spell and then we could see if we could lift it." Ki said excitedly.

"I do not like the idea of you experimenting on my brother."Thor said quietly.

"Don't worry we won't hurt him" Simmons smiled at the troubled God.

* * *

After explaining their theory to Fury and Gryfder the pair agreed to let the scientists examine Loki as long he was restrained and an Avenger was present at all time. Thor was extremely upset about Loki being restrained and again had to be reassured that Loki wouldn't be hurt. And that was how Loki had ended up strapped to the table in the lab, FitzSimmons running several tests on him, Tony sitting on the bench opposite asking the God questions and a three Daemons cowering in the country.

"How you feeling Reindeer Games?" Tony smirked, causing Loki to roll his eyes. "I see you not much of a talker? I guess I wouldn't be talking if I was in your situation."

"Believe me man of iron; our roles would not be switched as you would be dead." Loki snarled. Tony laughed at the God's clear discomfort; Loki didn't like not being in control. Simmons took some of Loki's blood; he flinched as the needle piercing his skin. Clearly not expecting the sharp stab.

"Sorry." Simmons muttered not looking into his eyes. The strange blue glow scared her a bit.

"Don't say sorry Simmons, he doesn't deserve it. He took out some guy's eye in Germany." Tony said. He was slightly uncomfortable with the way the God smirked at the memory. "And then me and Cap kicked his arse." He added for his own benefit. Loki pulled against his restraints, trying to sit up.

"Did it ever cross you stupid mind that I let you capture me, I could of disappeared when you and the Captain were fighting Thor. But no, I stayed. Did you ever think that bringing me here was exactly what I wanted?" Loki snapped a him just a Steve entered the room. The Sceptre began glowing once more at Loki's growing frustration.

"Stark! What the hell do you think you are doing? First you antagonise Banner and now you're trying to piss of a God. Who do you think you are?" Steve snapped as Fedeltà growled.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied, he was pretty sure Loki snickered whilst Leo and Jemma tried to get on with their work.

"I've seen guys with none of that worth ten of you, and I've seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve snapped

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said. In the corner the Daemons hid behind one another as the sceptre glowed brighter.

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat. But you better stop pretending to be a hero!"

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers; everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit; let's go a few rounds." Steve snarled. Loki laughed.

"You people are so petty... And tiny."

"Shut up Loki, We beat you once with ease, we'll do it again." Steve turned on the God strapped to the table.

"I think you'll remember Captain Rogers that before Stark showed up you were knelling at my feet." Loki laughed. Fedeltà growled; reflecting the Captains emotions but before anything could be done about the tense situation a loud crash echoed through the halls of the helicarrier. Everything shuck as one of the engines cut out. The lights dimmed and Loki's laugh filled the room. A flash of green Magick and the restraints around his wrists and ankles disappeared.

"Put on the suit." Steve said as they ran out the room. FitzSimmons hid behind the desk and Yin and Ki soon joined them. A smash made them turn around to see Hawkeye smash through the glass with his little Marmoset, Freccia, on his shoulder.

Loki stood up and he picked up the sceptre.

"You two will make excellent additions to my collection." Loki said to FitzSimmons. As he walked nearer to the pair their Daemons leapt forwards, both of them had their furs fluffed out and teeth bared. Thos stopped Loki in his tracks. The sight of the two Daemons protecting their partners from harm brought an image to his mind. A memory perhaps. That of a brilliant Snow Leopard in a fighting stance; growling at a group unseen enemies. Grey figure standing around with glowing blue eyes. The Chitauri?

All of this confused Loki. He turned away to get onto the airship that waited him. Ordering Hawkeye to take care of Agent Romanoff.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other. They had both seen what had happened. The moment Loki hesitated his eyes went green.

* * *

The script from the Avengers argument scene, I know Loki says Thor's bit but Thor wasn't there and someone had to say it :D

Thanks to those who have read. Please review.

Coulson-Fuoco-Fire-Italian

Hawkeye-Freccia-Arrow-Italian

Skye-Cielo-Sky-Spanish

May-Trodaire-Fighter-Irish

Ward- Feroce-Fierce-Itallian

FitzSimmons- Yin and Ki-Yin and Yang-Creole


End file.
